


AITA for pursuing a woman in a relationship?

by tarthiana



Series: Reddit Threads [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV First Person, Reddit Post, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: I really connected with someone I hooked up with, but she has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Reddit Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924126
Comments: 123
Kudos: 199





	AITA for pursuing a woman in a relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> I was so blown away by the response to the first fic. Thank you so much! A lot of you wanted more, so here it is...

I know the title sounds bad, but hear me out. Recently I had a ménage à trois with a coworker and his girlfriend that in retrospect seemed more like a cuckold situation. I will not elaborate on this. Here’s the deal – I only agreed to the three-way because I’ve been interested in the girlfriend for a while. He brought her to the company Christmas party last year, and I immediately noticed her. She is very hard to miss.

She’s taller than me, and I’m a tall guy. She’s also built like a brick house and has the most muscular thighs I’ve ever seen on a woman. I also know she’s shredded because we go to the same gym. She wore a crop top a couple of times, and I almost dropped a kettlebell on my foot. It’s a struggle to not appear like a total creep because I literally cannot take my eyes off her. I know she’s not considered “attractive” by most standards, but I definitely feel attracted to her.

I don’t think my coworker knows that we go to the same gym. I get the impression that he doesn’t take much of an interest in her life. Honestly, they don’t seem like they have that much in common. At work he never mentions her, and when he does it’s always the same tired “ball-and-chain” type comments. He’s a douche. I say this with total confidence.

I haven’t had much interaction with the girlfriend besides at the gym, where we both are doing other things. Before the sex I actually got to talk with her, and before I knew it an hour had passed and we all still had our clothes on. Instant chemistry. I don’t know how to describe it other than an overwhelming feeling of rightness.

And the sex...it was some of the best action I’ve  _ ever _ had.  _ Actually _ being between her thighs after imagining it for months was a privilege.

Now, here’s where my asshole-ness is coming into question. I knew that this ménage à trois was most likely a one-time deal. They didn’t seem like they wanted to be a throuple, though I would have considered it if my coworker wasn’t soggy cereal personified. However, I wanted to see the girlfriend again. It’s rare that you connect that deeply with someone so quickly. So, three days after the hookup I approached her at the gym. She was weightlifting, and I offered to spot her (I know that’s cheesy).

I gave her my number, and told her to text me if she wanted to pursue anything. She was very flustered, but ended up saving it in her phone. After a week she still hadn’t texted me, and I didn’t have her number, so I sent a bottle of wine to their apartment along with a note indicating it was from me. It was outrageously expensive. I raided my brother’s private collection for it.

She texted me a thank you, and we have been talking for a bit. Nothing outright flirtatious, but very nearing it. I want to go for it, despite our age difference. I want to be with her romantically, not just for a hookup. So Reddit, WIBTA for outright asking her out and pursuing a woman already in a romantic relationship with someone else?

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr](http://www.bussdowntarthiana.tumblr.com)


End file.
